


Hoodie

by Alistair Lacroix (FabulousMurder)



Series: 我是同性戀 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Dancing and Singing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMurder/pseuds/Alistair%20Lacroix
Summary: Justin and Alan have been apart for a few years for work. Justin is still performing with their old performance group when he gets a surprise at a performance.





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much heard this song and the fic wrote itself. Sorry, I'm trash.

Justin leaned back in his chair. He was doing his makeup in the mirror in front of him. Though it was more subtle than his drag performance makeup, it made him look soft and feminine. He was preparing for a performance of his singing group.

Justin sighed sadly, pouting into the mirror. He had joined the group with Alan in college. Alan had said that it was a waste of talent for a Berklee student minoring in Singing Performace to not be in a singing group. Even after Alan had moved to Japan for work, Justin still participated in the groups performaces. As a senior member, he got solo performances and this was one such performance.

Justin knew that it was almost time for him to take the stage. There was something about his outfit that no one knew. He picked up the final piece of his costume, a torn, faded hoodie with burn marks on the sleeves. He held the hoodie to his face, drinking in the soft scent before slipping it over his shoulders. It hung off his body loosely and didn’t zip up anymore. Justin did a little twirl in the mirror before making his way to the backstage area. On his cue, he took the stage. He looked out of place with all the nicely dressed girls and boys in the group, but he was ready.

“You’d probably think I was psychotic,” Justin’s voice was powerful despite his countertenor register. “If you knew, what I still got in my closet. I slip it on over my shoulders. Something I’ll never get over,” His voice sounded a little bit sad, but kept it’s even sound. “It makes me feel a little bit closer to you.”

After Alan had left for Japan, Justin found himself without anything to do. So he’d taken up dancing. He wanted to improve his performances and he found that he loved feeling the rhythm flow through his body.

“I can’t keep your love. I can’t keep your kiss. Gave you everything and all I got was this.” Justin’s voice almost cracked from the emotion he was feeling. If there was one thing he learned in music performance, it was that if you felt the music your performance was that more powerful. “I’m still rocking your hoodie.” He popped the collar of the tattered hoodie he was wearing emphatically. “And chewing on the strings.” Justin twirled one of the strings around his finger, his feet moving along with the beat. “It makes me think about you, so I wear it when I sleep.” He did a little twirl, pulling the hoodie tighter around his body. “I kept the broken zipper, and cigarette burns.” He let his free hand slide down the sleeve over the burn marks. “Still rocking your hoodie, baby, even though it hurts.”

Justin had let his walls down the moment he stepped on stage. His voice and movement burned with the raw emotion behind the performance. The spotlight, the stage, the pulse of the bass vibrating through his body was the essence of being at home for Justin. His feet moved with a deftness that had not been there in the years prior. Justin let the pain and sadness he felt inside rip through his vocal chords on the high notes. This was probably one of his top performances in his life, he thought to himself.

Finally the music ended, and before anyone could even clap someone shouted out from the back of the bar.

“Xiaojie!” The word tore through Justin’s heart like a knife. His eyes flew open and he looked around confused. Suddenly, a familiar bleach blond came tearing through the crowd. “Xiaojie, I missed you!” Alan shouted, ignoring all protocol in the world and climbing up onto the stage.

Justin couldn’t keep the tears from overflowing his eyes. He’d been in contact with Alan while he was in Japan, but they couldn’t really keep up with visiting and it had been quite a while since the last time they’d been physically together.

“Ai?” Justin choked out. Alan jumped onto Justin and picked him right up off the ground and swung him around in a circle. Justin broke into sobs as he wrapped his arms around his love.

“Xiaojie! I wanted to surprise you!I got a job in Boston! We can be together all the time now!” Alan said happily, gently rocking his crying boyfriend back and forth.

After a few moments, people seemed to catch up with what had happened and started clapping, but Justin couldn’t even see the crowd anymore through his tears of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Hoodie by Hey Violet.


End file.
